


Shave and A Blowjob, Two Bits

by eyesofshinigami



Series: The Birthday Collective [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shaving, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: Jaskier takes care of Eskel after a hunt in the best way he knows how, and then Eskel gladly returns the favor.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Birthday Collective [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910632
Comments: 21
Kudos: 143





	Shave and A Blowjob, Two Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lutes_and_dandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my very, very dear friend Lutes, who requested bathing/shaving as her birthday prompt. I hope you love this, darling! 
> 
> Title and beta credit go to the always marvelous handwrittenhello!

Jaskier has everything ready when Eskel comes stumbling in through the door to their room, tired and stinking of drowner guts. “Welcome back,” Jaskier purrs, helping the witcher out of his armor and placing it to the side to be cleaned. Once he finishes tackling his witcher, then he’ll handle the armor. “Any injuries?” 

Eskel places a soft kiss to his forehead before he starts to undress. “No, not this time. Just tired. It was supposed to be a pack, but it ended up being two, and then I ran into a rotfiend nest on the way back,” he says, slipping into the still-hot water with a pleased rumble. “Did I keep you waiting long?” 

“Of course not, darling. I only just finished playing an hour ago, and got your bath ready. I knew you would need it,” Jaskier replies softly, pulling up a stool and sitting down. There’s a quiet clinking of bottles as he gets the things he needs, ready to pamper Eskel as much as possible. The dark-haired witcher’s much more receptive to it than Geralt had ever been, but Jaskier doesn’t let himself chase those thoughts for too long. He’d much rather be here now, in the moment with Eskel. “The crowd was generous this evening. Dinner will be here sooner or later as well.”

Eskel purrs and lets his head loll back with a lazy smile. “You’re too much, bardling,” he says, but the words are warm and they settle in Jaskier’s chest like a pleasant weight. 

Jaskier hums but doesn’t reply, reaching down to grab the oils for Eskel’s hair. As carefully as he can he wets it and starts running his fingers through, cleaning away the dirt and monster grime caking the dark strands. The witcher sinks deeper into the water, gone boneless with Jaskier’s ministrations. It’s one of his favorite things, watching Eskel relax and go pliant under his hands. He understands the amount of trust it takes and treasures it every single time.

After two washings, Eskel’s hair is clean and soft, and Jaskier starts to work on the rest of him. He takes another soap, made with chamomile and valerian, scented just enough so that it does what he wants without offending the witcher’s sensitive nose, and starts to lather up the washcloth he keeps in his pack . He takes his time, still quietly humming as he drags the cloth across Eskel’s skin, washing away the dirt and the stress from the hunt in equal measure. He dips down and washes his belly, swirling the rag around his cock and balls, too, taking care, but not lingering. He thinks about teasing him, letting his hand drift along the soft flesh and make it thicken under his touch, but he doesn’t. There will be plenty of time for that later. 

When he’s done, he sets the cloth aside and cups water in his hands, rinsing the suds away and watching as they disappear into the tub. He drags his thumb along Eskel’s chin, tutting at the stubble he finds there. “Do you want me to shave you?” he asks softly. He’d pulled the shaving supplies out with the rest of them, but he isn’t sure if Eskel will say yes. As much trust has been built between them, Jaskier knows Eskel is still sensitive about the scars on his face, doesn’t always want them touched or even looked at. The fact that Jaskier is given the privilege to even ask makes his belly warm. 

Eskel lets out a sigh of pleasure and slits his eyes open, smiling that same lazy smile up at Jaskier. “I think so. You always do such a good job,” is what he says, but Jaskier hears what he isn’t saying. _I like when you touch me. You make me feel good and make me feel handsome._ He wouldn’t assume, except Eskel has pressed those words into the back of his neck underneath the cover of darkness more than once, and Jaskier keeps them held tight inside his heart. 

He just nods, pressing a kiss to Eskel’s forehead before he grabs the special shaving soap he picked up the last time he was in Novigrad, made especially for sensitive skin like his witcher’s. He starts humming the melody from before as he works the soap into a rich lather between his hands. 

“A new song?” Eskel asks, tilting his head back to give Jaskier better access. He takes a moment to enjoy the long line of the witcher’s throat and he resists the urge to bite kisses into his skin. _Soon_ , he tells himself. 

“Mmm, it has the makings of one. It’s a fantastical tale about a dark-haired witcher who slew a rabid pack of drowners to save a downtrodden village. Quite the hero. I’ll have to sing it for you once it’s done,” he teases, pecking Eskel one last time on the nose before he starts to get to work. He rubs the creamy lather into the skin and he shudders when he hears Eskel let out a pleased rumble in his chest.

“Flatterer,” Eskel murmurs, holding himself still despite how relaxed he is.

Jaskier smiles and cleans his hands in the water. “Shush, I need to concentrate.” Eskel chuckles but does as he’s bid. Jaskier reaches down and picks up the straight razor he keeps in his bag before setting to work. 

He carefully strokes down the length of Eskel’s cheek, tackling the scarred one first with precision and care. He wipes away the foam in a bowl he’s set to the side, falling into a familiar rhythm. There’s no humming now, just the scrape of the razor against skin and then against the rim of the bowl. Some of it is because he needs to concentrate, but the rest is because Eskel isn’t the only one who enjoys this.

There’s something remarkably erotic about shaving Eskel, Jaskier finds, and it’s just Eskel. He’s never found the act of shaving his own face anything more than a necessity, and the only other person who let him was Geralt, who made such a fuss about it that Jaskier stopped offering. But shaving Eskel isn’t a chore, it’s an experience. Maybe it’s the way he goes pliant under Jaskier’s hands, letting him move him and shifting him to where he needs him to be. Or maybe it’s the fact that Eskel is so relaxed under his touch, a wolf baring his throat in an absolute show of trust that Jaskier hedges not many get to see. Eskel has told him before that people are put off by the scars on his face, but Jaskier doesn’t understand _how_. He’s never gotten the full story of how they came to be, but he’s always taken any scars a witcher carries as a sign that they’ve survived things that no one else could ever dream to.

And he gets to touch them with reverent fingers and an eager mouth, whenever he wants to. Well, those people who shun Eskel because of them don’t know what they’re missing. 

He pauses to shift on the stool, his cock starting to thicken in his breeches. He won’t be able to hide his arousal for too long, knowing that Eskel’s nose is just as good as any witcher’s. It’s not that he cares, but he’d really like to finish cleaning Eskel up before his kind, generous lover feels compelled to do something about it. 

“Mm, maybe I need you to shave me more often,” Eskel says, his voice warm and pleased. A quick glance into the tub tells Jaskier he needs to hurry up, judging by the way Eskel’s cockhead is starting to poke above the water, thick and hard beneath the surface. “I like what it does to you.”

Jaskier huffs and grabs Eskel’s chin to hold him still. “I hardly think I can be blamed, really. A handsome, naked witcher spread out pliant in front of me, letting me pamper him? It’s a dream come true,” he murmurs as he drags the razor down Eskel’s throat, leaving the skin smooth and soft. “I like that you trust me to do this for you,” he adds after a moment, softer this time. 

Eskel hums low in his throat and his hips shift under the water. “Of course, songbird. Why wouldn’t I?”

Now isn’t that a kick in the chest? Jaskier swallows down the lump that forms in the back of his throat and hopes Eskel ignores the shift in his scent. They both know why, but thankfully Eskel leaves it alone and just smiles up at him. “Maybe it’s because you’re good with your hands,” he teases, bringing the mood back to something playful, a different kind of heaviness moving between them. 

Jaskier is grateful for it--for _him._ “Hmm, if you hold still and let me finish, maybe I’ll demonstrate just how good with my hands I can be.” 

It takes another minute or two, before Jaskier sets the razor to the side and grabs a towel he’s had soaking in a basin of hot water. He wrings it out and uses it to wipe off the leftover foam, as well as soothing any irritation that might be there. Eskel stays dutifully still and even lets Jaskier rub some oil into his skin, practically purring under the touch. “Thank you,” he says quietly, accepting the warm, sweet kiss Jaskier presses to his lips. 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for letting me cherish you so.” Jaskier gets to his feet and stretches, shaking the tension out of them before he starts to clean up. He doesn’t get far, though, finding himself with a warm, wet witcher pressed along his back. “Yes, dear heart?” 

“Want to say thank you. Come here,” Eskel says before he takes a step back. His skin is glistening in the low candlelight and his hard cock bobs between his legs as he watches Jaskier, his eyes gleaming and his body taut. 

Jaskier doesn’t keep him waiting, crooking his finger to beckon his witcher closer. He finds himself pushed gently onto the bed, with Eskel kneeling between his spread knees and mouthing at the bulge in his breeches. “Eskel… you don’t…” he starts to say, but is cut off by the witcher’s insistent nuzzling. 

“I want to. I want to make you feel good. And smelling how aroused that made you is driving me crazy,” Eskel says as he starts to fiddle with the fussy buttons on Jaskier’s breeches. “Let me take care of you, please?” 

Jaskier nods and shifts his hips when Eskel pulls his breeches down, along with his smallclothes. Then Eskel’s between his legs, nosing along his inner thigh and leaving fire in the wake of his soft, insistent kisses. Jaskier throws his head back and clenches his fists in the linens as Eskel drags his tongue up the length of his cock, grinning a bit when it twitches against his tongue. 

“Always so eager, and taste so good. It’s any wonder I get anything done with how much I want to have my mouth on you all the time,” Eskel purrs, flicking his tongue against the slit and making Jaskier quake. His lover has barely started touching him and already he feels like he’s going to shake apart. 

“Eskel…” he croons, flexing his toes against the wooden floor as Eskel wraps his mouth around him finally, taking the whole head into his mouth before he sucks. It’s wet, and hot, and tight, and Jaskier’s nerves light up, heat rocketing down his spine. He can’t do anything but watch as Eskel sucks him down, until his lips meet the wiry hair above his cock, and then he _hums_ , making Jaskier’s hips buck off the bed. 

Eskel takes him easily, holding his cock in his throat before he starts to slide back up, pulling off with a lewd _pop_ for just a moment. “You can fuck my mouth, if you want,” is all he says before he sucks Jaskier back down. 

He could, he supposes, but he’s enjoying watching Eskel slowly bob on his cock, the way his lips are stretched around his length, the way the heat of his mouth feels against his skin. The noises he’s making are obscene, and they’re slowly driving Jaskier crazy. He forces his hips to stay still, but lets his mouth run away with him as soon as he can get his brain to work. “Darling, your mouth is so fucking good, I can’t wait to come on your tongue, watch you swallow me down,” he babbles, tapering off into a loud moan when Eskel swirls his tongue around the head.

“Promise?” Eskel says with a grin, letting the head of Jaskier’s cock rest against his tongue. The image alone is enough to make his cock flex. Jaskier wants _more._

“Yes, yes, please, Eskel, suck me again, want to come, please,” he begs, his hips starting to shift as he seeks out more of that warm, wet mouth around his cock. Eskel chuckles, but doesn’t disappoint, sinking back down and getting into a rhythm of hot, slick suction that has Jaskier crying out. It’s so good, too good, and he knows he’s not going to last too much longer. 

Eskel’s hands are firmly planted on his thighs, digging into the skin, not hard enough to bruise, but Jaskier doesn’t miss the way his hips are moving. He can feel the bed shaking-- it makes heat flood into his belly that Eskel can’t wait, is so turned on by giving him pleasure that he’s practically humping the bed. It’s intoxicating. 

That same heat coils low in his belly, his balls tightening up as his orgasm builds. His toes curl and he throws his head back as he comes, his cock twitching as he floods Eskel’s mouth. Of course his witcher swallows everything, lapping at his oversensitive cock like it’s a fine treat to get every single drop he can. Eventually Jaskier has to push him back, his thighs shaking and his entire body feeling tight and hot from his orgasm. He collapses back against the bed and looks up at Eskel, who’s gotten to his feet and is watching him with dark, molten eyes as he strokes his cock. 

“Want me to return the favor?” he asks tiredly, making to sit up, but Eskel pushes him back down.

“You’ve done enough, songbird. Just stay like that, looking fucked out and so pretty. It won’t take much,” he replies, licking his lips. Jaskier watches the way he touches himself, the flicks of his wrist and the way he twists up around the head, making note for the next time he touches Eskel like that. His mouth waters at the red, wet head that pokes through Eskel’s fist, precome steadily leaking down his shaft and smoothing the way. “I can taste you on my tongue, fuck, you taste so good.” 

“Mmm,” Jaskier hums, drawing his legs up and spreading them to give Eskel a view. “Next time, I’m going to ride that glorious cock of yours— I want to feel it inside of me.” He reaches with one hand to pinch at his nipples, the other snaking down between his legs to cup his soft cock and balls. It draws a punched-out groan from Eskel, who moves between his legs and pinches Jaskier’s other nipple with his free hand. “Are you going to come on me? You can, you know.”

Eskel growls, stilling his fist. Jaskier watches the way his cock flexes in his grip. “Yes, I think I will. I’ll make you smell like me for days, fuck,” he purrs as he starts stroking again, faster this time. His cock is almost purple, the musky smell of his arousal thick enough in the air that even Jaskier can smell it, can taste it on the back of his tongue. He wants that, wants to smell like he belongs to Eskel, because he does.

He lets out a tiny moan and arches his back, and Eskel growls again, fucking the tight ring of his fist. Eskel’s entire body goes taut and he shouts as he comes, painting stripe after hot stripe across Jaskier’s belly and chest, some of it even landing on his cock as Eskel shoots all over him. It’s heady to watch and if Eskel hadn’t just sucked him to a spectacular orgasm of his own, that sight alone might have made him come.

Eskel fucks his fist until he milks himself dry, sagging and dropping to his knees again. With a purr, he starts rubbing his come into Jaskier’s skin, looking like a satisfied cat. 

“We’re going to need another bath,” Jaskier gripes, but there’s no heat behind it. In fact, the idea that Eskel is rubbing come into his skin, marking him, makes him wiggle against the bed. He’d happily go another day without a bath just to have Eskel on him like this. Though the idea of going to bed sticky isn’t as appealing. 

Eskel lets out a thoughtful hum, rubbing his face across Jaskier’s thigh. His skin is buttery soft and smooth from being clean-shaven, as well as from the oils Jaskier had rubbed in after his bath. “I think it can wait until morning, don’t you? I like you like this, smelling like me,” he murmurs, taking a deep breath and Jaskier realizes he’s scenting him, scenting _them_. Still, Eskel gets up to grab the washcloth from the tub, rubbing it between his hands before he climbs in bed with Jaskier. He takes his time cleaning them both off, pressing soft kisses into Jaskier’s skin as he wipes him down. 

Once he’s finished, Jaskier plucks the rag out of his hand and tosses it onto the floor, before he pulls Eskel down onto the bed. The witcher is warm, enough that he decides getting out of bed for sleep clothes isn’t worth it. “Morning then,” he says around a yawn. He curls up close and shivers pleasantly when Eskel’s arms wrap him up tight. 

“Mmm, and this time it’ll be my turn to wash you.”

Jaskier feels warmth of a different kind pooling in his chest and he smiles into Eskel’s skin. “I think I can live with that.” 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Let me know in the comments or come find me on Discord at #eyesofshinigami0707


End file.
